Embracing Blood
by Hyatt Insomnia
Summary: AU. Seto/Jounouchi. Lime-ish. Seto's a vampire, Jounouchi his prey. Sort of a song fic to "Liberi Fatali" from Final Fantasy 8.


Embracing Blood

Rated: R

Disclaimer: They're not mine, I swear they aren't! Oh yeah…and neither is the song "Liberi Fatali" from the Final Fantasy VIII soundtrack. 

Warnings: Shonen-ai, more then likely ooc-ness, angst, fluff, very mild lime.

Notes: AU. Seto's a vampire, very cliché I know, but bear with me. Story is told from Jounouchi's point of view, though exactly how his vocabulary managed to become as large as it is here, is beyond me. Enjoy.

~*~*~

Of all the places to meet him, I met him in a library. I guess it makes sense. He was refined, intellectual, very well composed, but still he seemed so cold. The way he spoke to me, it was like I was worthless. He called me named, insulted my lack of vocabulary among other things. But there was something in his eyes that betrayed his words.

He seemed, intrigued. I've chosen to believe, that despite the way he spoke to me, he found at least one thing he liked. I mean, he could've ignored me, and he didn't. From what I could see, he was the type of person who didn't give just anyone the time of day.

Still, why exactly had I shown up in the library? It wasn't exactly my scene. I'm not exactly the bookworm type. Ask anyone, they'd be more then happy to confirm that. Not to mention comment on how much of a bull-headed idiot I was. Oh yes, I don't believe there's one person alive who wouldn't enjoy to speak that piece of information.

Why exactly hadn't he ignored me? (Yeah, I'm still on that). I don't know. He could've just easily shut me out. Well, not easily considering I'm not the type to take being ignored well. I'd yell at him and probably throw a punch or two.

Of course, I would never punch his face. His face was simply beautiful, like one of those priceless paintings you just want to sit there and gawk at. He had chestnut brown hair that hung over a few parts of his face. It did that but still each strand looked flawlessly placed, and never where disturbed. He had the type of hair you think people spend hours each morning working on to make it perfect, when in fact they just roll out of bed.

His skin was slightly paler then normal. It was like fine ivory. I wish I could've felt it just to see if it was as smooth as it looked. What amazed me about his skin was how it perfectly contrasted with his lips. Not a bad contrast, but a very good one. His lips where lush, full and so very smooth just like the rest of his face.

They where so inviting. It had been hard to refrain from touching them, or kissing them even. I'm sure he caught me staring at them at least once or twice. He did seem like a very observant person. 

As tempting as they where, they where not the most miraculous feature on his face. No, no, his eyes won that prize. They where a piercing azure color, like a frozen tundra. Each glance from them left me breathless, which I'm sure he was aware of since he'd smirk every time he looked at me. 

It's funny that it's been almost a month since I have met him, and I can still remember curve of that face with ease. I can remember every word he had spoken to me, every glance, and every book he paced over while he spoke. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I remembered every breath he took. 

I remember walking by the library on my way home from school, feeling drawn to it. Nightfall had already approached since some how I ended up staying at the school until eight o'clock at night. It was strange, I never had the urge to go into it before and I walked by it almost every day on my way to and from school. Just that day, it called to me. So I decided since I had more then a few moments to spare, I would go in.

I wandered through out it, looking out the countless shelves of books. None of them seemed to catch my eye, but some how I found my self in the mystery section of the fiction shelves. I myself am still puzzled to why I was in the mystery section, sci-fi was more my scene truthfully.

As I scanned over the books a certain one caught my eyes. It was by a man named John Saul, I was sure I had heard my friend Ryou, quite the bookworm, talking about him one day. The book was red and black, the title of it "The Manhattan Hunt Club". (1) The title of it had seemed interesting enough, so I decided to check it out.

When I went to grab it, my hand collided with another. I quickly pulled it away and turned my head to face whoever I had touched. I'm not quite sure, but I believe I blushed them. There before me stood the most beautiful being I have ever seen. 

I opened my mouth to apologize to him, but all that came out was a sound very similar to a squeak. I immediately closed my mouth before another could weasel its way out. 

One of his perfect chestnut eyebrows quirked upwards as he looked at me. "Are you always this articulate?" He asked, his voice echoing through my mind. It was deep, with an ethereal sort of ring to it. I still could say nothing. In fact, I was at an even worse loss of words then before. This made him smirk.

The smirk, of course drew my eyes to his lips. His smirk deepened as I swallowed. "If you would excuse me, I have to get back to the important task of being bored out of my mind," he said to me with a wave and begun to walk away. "Ta, ta." 

What got into me next, another of the many mysteries of that day. Without thinking I had grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt, stopping him from walking away. He turned his head to look back at me. My own eyes caught his azure ones, and my heart, not mention body, melted from that look. 

"H-hi," yes, I finally managed to get something out and it's 'hi'. I can only imagine what an idiot I must have seemed to him. 

"Hello," he smiled, but I could tell it was a fake one from the lack of emotion in his eyes. It seemed more like a seductive grin then an actual smile. His kind was always good at seducing just about anyone. 

I returned his smile, well, more like I grinned like a schoolgirl with a crush. Unlike his though, mine was actually meaningful rather then just being polite. "I'm Jounouchi Katsuya," I stated, not really sure why. He was after all a stranger. 

"Is that so?" he mused, "It doesn't fit you."

"Then what does fit me?" I asked. Personally I believe the name suits me just fine, but I was interested in what he would say.

He tapped the side of his chin thoughtfully for a moment. I knew he wasn't thinking; only pretending to. "The word Inu suits you so much better then…Katsuya," a chuckle escaped his lips as he said the words. It was electrifying, really. Each soft bout of laughter had a sense of mocking in it; I assume he gets a sadistic pleasure out of making fun of others.

My nose scrunched, and I glared. Or rather, made a feeble attempt to glare at him. "You see you have wide ocher eyes, much like a puppy, shaggy honey-blonde hair, like a puppy and that noise you made earlier, also much like a puppy," the words fell out of his mouth in an almost cruel tone. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was annoyed with me.

It didn't really matter if he meant the words or not, I really did not like being called a pup. I growled fiercely at him, trying to show him that I was not one to be toyed with. He gave an amused chuckle, commenting on how I even growled like a puppy.

God if he wasn't so beautiful I'd probably hate him. He was after all extremely rude. "I'm not a puppy," I gave clenched my fist at my side half-heartedly. Truly I wasn't as angry as I probably appeared to him. 

"You're right, you're not a puppy," He replied in a sarcastic tone of voice, "you're adorable." My eyes went wide at the comment, not really catching the fact that he had been joking when he said it. A satisfied simper showed itself upon his featured. He was toying with me again. 

He turned to walk away again. For the second time I grabbed him by the shirt, though much more firmly then the last and flung him against the bookshelf beside us. Any normal person would've indeed felt at least a slight bit intimidated. I had him pinned up against the shelf in a grip that very few could break out of, yet he still had a smug look on his face.

"You really are a dog," he mused. He gripped onto my arms and yanked my hands free of his shirt. Next thing I knew I was thrown upon the floor, my ears ringing like mad.  Somehow he had managed to fling me over his shoulder and into the bookshelf on our other side. 

All I could see now was his backside, not that I was complaining. I hadn't noticed before then how tall he was, let alone his cut build. He was even more striking then I had thought previously. 

He crooked his body to face me, his arms reaching down and pulling me off the ground. My face was only inches away from his own. In that instant I found myself wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Like I've said before, his lips where very inviting. I didn't though; I was much more distracted by those azure eyes. 

They stared at me, which I found quite unnerving.  Truly, I was baffled at how emotionless they where. So cruel; they where like unbreakable ice. I was becoming more aware of other things then, like his breath. Each was like the cold sting of death as they fell upon my flesh. I believe I shivered. 

"You should learn your place – mutt, " he hissed putting much empathies on the last word. I swallowed, hard. 

He brought his lips up to my ear. So close I could feel the smooth flesh of them up against it, each breath that escaped them sending shocks of electricity down my spine. I believe I would've moaned if I hadn't been so afraid. "We – will – meet again," I felt him bite the lobe of my ear after that, followed by the trickle of blood.

The grip on my shirt loosened, and my body fell once again haphazardly to the ground. I know I probably should've left then, but I couldn't bring myself to move. So I watched him as he carelessly looked through the shelves of novels. Mentally noting each one he picked up, read the back of then carelessly put back on the shelf.

I was obsessed. In all honestly, I believe I still am. I knew he would be hunting me. I know he still is. The odd fact of the matter is, I really wouldn't mind it at all. I rather enjoy being his prey.

I await the day when he pounces me, figuring I will not expect it. If he could read minds he would know I'm always ready for him. I always will be, because I want him to come. I wanted to be hunted by him.

There is one thing I wish I did know about that night. One little detail that I could never get strait. What was his name? He hadn't said it and it drove me crazy. Here I am lusting after a guy and I don't even know what to call him. It was really annoying.

I turn the knob to start the shower. I had been too absorbed in my thoughts not noticing that my body apparently decided that it needed to be washed. I put my hand over the water to check and make sure the temperature is fine; not too hot, not too cold.

After discarding all the clothing on my body, each of which lands on the floor carelessly with a 'thump', I step in the shower. My eyes close as I let the warm water wash over me. Showers have got to be one of the most relaxing things in the world.

I tilt my head back into the falling droplets, letting it soak my hair. My hand reaches for the shampoo bottle that I know is near by. I grab it and pop it open, pouring some of the cold liquid in my palm. I smooth it between my two hands then bring it up to my hair, running it through it until it starts to lather up. The bathroom fills with a light mint smell; welcoming it.   

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec (2)_

The water trickles off of my leg and down onto the tile floor. I grab a near by towel, wrapping around myself. I grab the handle to turn it, when I notice a faint singing. I press my ear against the door to better understand the words.

"Nos destinées deviennent entrelacé avec le sang; L'embrasser et celui devenons" (3)

The words defiantly came from my living room. One problem, it's in another language; sounds like french. I've never met anyone who could speak the language, let alone sing it. Or rather, I didn't know anyone who could sing that well. 

I turn the knob and step out. There, leaning against the wall with a smug look upon his features was the chestnut haired man from the library. 

"Le bon jour mon charmant,"(4) he whispered, approaching me. My eyes follow his lush lips as they speak the words. What did he just say? Did it really matter anyways? It was music to my ears, even if I didn't know what he said. 

"I told you we would meet again," He was still approaching me, getting so close I could his icy breath upon me. I took a step back suddenly afraid for God knows what reason; he took one forward. I didn't want him to get any closer. Why? It was just a feeling. I took another step backwards he took another one forward. 

We continued this until I pressed against the wall with a sharp gasp. This time he took two steps forward, his body up against mine. It was so cold, like a corpse. How did I not notice that day in the library? The cold was so unnatural; he isn't human. He can't be. Human's would die if they where ever that cold. 

"W-what is y-your name?" My body shivered making it hard to get the words out. He tilted his head down, hiding his face from me. His lips where hovering over a vain in my neck, the cold breath hitting my skin like an arctic wind causing me to shiver more.

"Does it really matter?" His lips pressed lightly against the skin of my neck. I let out a sharp gasp, surprised by the piercing cold I felt when the rubbed against me. 

"Y-y…yes…" I some how still managed to get the word out as he pressed another kiss on the vein of my neck. 

"Kaiba Seto," his voice rang with an arrogant tone, though still seemed annoyed. He kissed the skin again, this time his tongue darting out, licking the flesh. I tried to suppress a moan, my body squirming but in the end it came out.

"Sounds…J-japanese t-to…me," I said, tilting my head to the side finally giving him better access to my next. He kissed and licked the skin before speaking again.

"It is," he returned to his assault on my neck. 

"Y-you…you…l-look French…" I moaned loudly, feeling his teeth graze my skin before he pulled away.

"You talk too much," a sly, smug smirk appeared on his featured. His azure eyes locked onto my own, before he leaned down and pressed his lips to my own. 

_Excitate vow e somno, liberi mei.  
Cunae non sunt.  
Excitate vow e somno, liberi fatali.  
Somnus non eat._

His hand moved under my shirt as he kissed my. My body twitched from the sudden ice-cold hand upon it. Every other part of me was frozen, my brain seeming to shut off. Then, my eyes slipped closed as I started to return his kiss.

His lips tasted like blood. It was bittersweet, really. I let the metallic taste fill me; it was addictive like one of the rarest and strongest of drugs. I wish I would never have to stop kissing him; unfortunately air would become an issue eventually. 

Until then I really didn't care. His cool hand ran over my stomach, making some sort of cataleptic pattern upon it. His ice tongue rolled across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted them graciously, moaning as it slipped in. My mind chanted his name…Seto…Seto. It was the most beautiful song of all.

There really was no need for him to fight for dominance; I surrendered to him before he even plundered in. He kissed my riotously; I lost all sense of consciousness then. I was awake, but dreaming at the same time, only my dream was real. 

I whimpered when he pulled away. My breath was heavy and I knew if he had kissed me any longer I would've died from lack of air. Hell, it would've been the best way to die imaginable. 

He looked at me through half-lidded azure eyes. For the thousandth time my heart melted. It was still beating fast; I could hear it pounding loudly inside my head. The whole thing was such a rush. He smirked at me, opening his mouth to reveling something I hadn't noticed before; two sparkling white fangs.

Fangs…? Fangs…? How had I not noticed them before? 

My head was spinning wildly. He bent his neck to the side, leaning in close to the vein he had attacked before. 

He was a vampire. I couldn't believe it, I knew it but I didn't believe it. No matter, if he wanted to feed off of me, I would let him. I tilted my head as I had before, letting him have full access to the vein. My eyes slipped closed again, and I waiting for the fangs to pierce my skin.

I wanted this.

_  
Surgite.  
Invenite hortum veritatis._

A hiss escaped my lips as I felt the fangs enter my skin. It stung like hell. But soon the stinging faded away, and I was filled with a new sensation. I could feel my blood pouring out of my body and into his mouth; into him. It was like an orgasm, but much better.

My legs started to tremble, threatening to give way at any second. I did the only thing I could manage to think of, trust me it wasn't even easy to do at this point. I flung my arms around him, in turn pulling the vampire closer to me. 

My whole body felt like it was on fire. This, I wish could never end. I knew I would die because of it; I just never wanted this to end. 

He pulled his lips and fangs away from my neck. I would've whimpered, but I was too weak. My eyes opened, though in vain. I couldn't see a thing. The room was all a blur to me. Everything was one big blur; even the feeling of the cold body of Seto pressed up against me was a struggle to make out. I could barely feel him.

However, I could still feel him lift me off the ground. I wondered if it was my imagination that was until I heard footsteps. They sounded so far away that if it weren't for the fact I could still feel myself wrapped in his cruel embrace I would've thought he was leaving me.

He placed me down on the couch. Again I would've whimpered if I hadn't been so weak.  His arms and body left me; some the room felt colder without him there then I had in his embrace.  

_  
Ardente veritate  
Urite mala mundi.  
Ardente veritate  
Incendite tenebras mundi._

"S-seto?" how I actually managed to say his name was beyond me, though I did regret even trying. My head swirled, and I was forced to close my eyes. I hated being this weak, though I loved what had brought me to the point.

"Don't worry, we will meet again," I heard his voice say, followed by the sounds of footsteps. He was leaving, I didn't want him too but his words where comforting.

I could faintly hear the creek of the door as it opened and shut. It was the last thing I heard before darkness took over me. I hope I'd see him again soon, rather then later.

_  
Valete, liberi,  
Diebus fatalibus._

~*~*~

(1) A very good book in which I highly recommend. Why exactly did I choose that book? Well, it seemed a very likely thing for at least Seto to pick up (he strikes me as the type to like John's works), and as for Jounouchi, the red colors would stand out and more then likely distract him.

(2) Yes, you got that right it's in Latin. It's song lyrics to Liberi Fatali. A very, very good song that everyone should listen to. Here's the English version:

Wake up from your dream, my children.  
There is no cradle.  
Wake up from your dreams, fated children.  
The dream is not going.   
Arise.  
Discover the truth of the Garden.   
Burn with truth  
Scorch the world of evil.  
Burn with truth  
Set fire to the world of darkness.   
Goodbye, children,  
From the days of destiny.

(3) Our destinies become entwined with blood; Embrace it and let us become one

Look! Latin and French in the same story. I'm creative aren't I? No, this song does not exist. I made up that one small part. I had to use a French dictionary, so someone please tell me I put that together right.

(4) Good day my lovely.****

It was actually a lot longer then I expected it to be. I know that this is more then likely over done, but oh well, I had the urge to do it, so I did. There might be a sequel, there might not be, but as for now what did you think of this one? 

Please review, I'd be very happy if you did.


End file.
